Love Pain
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Semuanya berubah selama satu tahun ini. Sungmin yang depresi dan Kyuhyun yang mengucilkan diri. Super Junior sedang dalam masa-masa buruk. Mereka semua, masih satu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun seharusnya begitu. Satu / FF baru dari Kazuma / RnR, No Bashing / TYPO*bow* / KyuMin, Boys Love/ Welcome


Annyeoong^^ Lama tidak bersuaaa~~ Kazuma kembali dengan satu FF baru setelah berbulan bulan menghadapi kebuntuan T_T sejujurnya banyak yang kurang dari FF ini. dari segi penulisan dan lainnya. awalnya sangat tidak percaya diri untuk mempublish tapi karena dukungan Ummu eonni, saya memutuskan untuk mempublishnya. Sedikit penjelasan, mungkin disini keadaan Sungmin terlihat sangat buruk, tapi di chapter berikutnya akan di perjelas. jadi jangan pada emosi dulu. hehe ^^V Iya, ini akan jadi hutang saya yang kesekian. Kamsahamnida *bow*

**Kazuma Arakida  
KyuMin  
Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Rated : T  
Drama  
Yaoi, boyxboy, gaje^^v  
Typo!  
no bashing, no copying.  
REVIEW~**

**They belongs to each other.  
This fic is MINE!**

**LOVE PAIN**

Lee Sungmin membolak-balik album foto berwarna hitam di tangannya. Sekelebat kenangan untuk menjelaskan setiap kejadian di dalam foto itu memenuhi pikirannya. Segaris senyuman penuh kerinduan turut menghiasi wajah yang semakin hari semakin pucat itu. Bahkan bibir bershape M itu kini tak lagi berwarna merah muda seperti dulu saat dia masih aktif bernyanyi dan menjadi sorotan publik. Jemari indahnya membantu untuk mebalik lembar demi lembar album foto yang selalu menemaninya di ranjang yang selalu beralaskan kain berwarna biru dan hijau. Sangat kontras dengan seluruh ruangan yang berwarna pink. Lihatlah, jemari yang dulu terlihat kuat saat melantunkan irama indah dari gitar yang biasa dia petik dan memainkan tuts piano itu kini terlihat lemah. Sesekali bergetar tak kuat walau hanya untuk membalik selembar halaman album foto.

"_Sungmin hyung! Sungmin hyung!"_

Suara-suara ceria itu mengiringi kenangan yang semakin lama semakin membawa Sungmin ke dalam bayangan masa lalunya. Setiap kali dia membalik, semakin jelas suara itu merasuki pikirannya. Bahkan perlahan tiba di sudut hatinya, membuat Sungmin tercekat. Kenangan indah itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang perlahan membobol pertahanan Sungmin. Sebuah bongkahan batu besar tak kasat mata menghantam hatinya keras.

"Hiks— Ku mohon hiks— maafkan aku—" gumam Sungmin terisak.

Bola mata indah itu kini mulai tergenang dengan cairan bening yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Perlahan tubuh yang semakin kurus itu bergetar, terisak kuat.

"A-aku, hiks—" dipeluknya erat album foto hitam itu. mendekap kuat, membuatnya ikut bergetar di dada Sungmin yang terasa semakin sesak.

Krieet— pintu kamarnya perlahan terbuka. Sesosok namja tinggi besar bersama namja dengan wajah yang terlihat semakin tampan menampakkan dirinya. Betapa terkejutnya kedua namja tersebut saat mendapati sosok Sungmin yang terisak kuat dengan buliran air mata yang memenuhi pipi pucatnya.

"Astaga, Sungminnie!" seru namja tampan yang ternyata Park Jung Soo— Leeteuk —itu dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Dengan segera di dekapnya tubuh namja manis yang bertahun-tahu dikenalnya dan sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaeng kandungnya itu.

Kim Young Woon— Kangin —jelas ikut tersentak dan dengan segera menutup pintu. Ikut menghampiri Sungmin dan hanya bisa menatap dua namja yang selalu dia kasihi itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Minnie-ya, sudah cukup," bisik Leeteuk. Tak kuat hatinya mendapati Sungmin lagi-lagi seperti ini. "Kami akan membawanya kembali. Tenanglah. Jangan seperti ini lagi," sambungnya sambil memeluk Sungmin semakin erat.

"Salahku hiks— hyung. I-ini salahku, hiks—" isak Sungmin semakin menjadi.

"Tidak, chagiya. Ini bukan salahmu. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," bantah Leeteuk. Matanya mulai ikut berkaca-kaca. Tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar dalam pelukannya membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menahan rasa ibanya.

"Apa kau mendengar dia memanggilmu lagi?" tanya Kangin pelan sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin. "Dia hanya merindukanmu, Min. Percayalah. Dia memanggilmu bukan untuk menyalahkanmu."

"A-aku salah! Ini salahku! Seharusnya aku tahu dia mencintaiku! Seharusnya aku sadar hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya! Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia berfikir bahwa aku menyia-nyiakannya selama ini! Ini salahku!" seru Sungmin terengah-engah. Nafasnya menderu dan dia masih terisak, jauh lebih kuat. "Hiks— seharusnya aku tak menyuruhnya pergi."

"Sudah, Sungmin. Sudah. Kami ada di sini dan akan berusaha untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kalian. Sudah cukup ne? Pikirkan kesehatanmu," bisik Leeteuk. Tubuh Sungmin yang sekarang sangat kurus, berbeda saat dulu mereka masih bersama.

Yang terdengar hanya isakan Sungmin sekarang. Dia tak lagi menjawab. Leeteuk hanya memandang Kangin dengan tatapan takut dan khawatir, juga setumpuk kesedihan. Kangin hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk, menenangkan hyung yang juga dia cintai itu.

"Sungmin-ah, tenangkan dirimu. Kita akan berusaha bersama. Ini bukan salahmu," bisik Leeteuk.

* * *

"Sudah lama tidak mengunjungiku. Kemana saja kalian?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun sambil menyuguhkan empat cangkir teh untuk tamunya.

"Sibuk, Kyu. Kau tahu EunHae masih aktif sejak Super Junior memutuskan vakum. SM memberi kami banyak jadwal," jawab Lee Donghae sambil menyeruput teh buatan Kyuhyun yang sekarang terasa nikmat.

"Aku hanya mengurusi usahaku. Dan Wookie dengan siaran radionya," jawab Kim Joong Woon—Yesung.

"Kalian terlihat semakin sibuk," sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri? Sampai kapan kau mau tinggal di desa seperti ini dan menjauh dari kami?" tanya Lee Hyukjae—Eunhyuk— sambil menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Dongsaengnya itu terlihat semakin kusut dan tak terurus.

"Aku rasa selamanya. Waeyo?" jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Dia balas menatap Eunhyuk, menyadari gurat kekhawatiran dari wajah itu.

"Tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Kim Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Apa saja yang kau kerjakan disini?" tanya Yesung. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia datang ke tempat Kyuhyun setelah satu tahun Super junior vakum dan Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dari Seoul. Dia perlu menenangkan orang lain yang keadaannya kurang lebih sama dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Dan dia rasa ini saatnya dia berkunjung sejak orang itu menjadi tanggung jawab Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Hanya duduk diam. Sesekali berkebun dengan para orang tua yang ada di sekitar sini," jawab Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk sambil menatap kesekeliling. Ini rumah yang sederhana tapi dengan pemandangan yang memang menenangkan. "Aku akan bawa ddangko's brother kemari kapan-kapan," gumamnya.

"Aku tidak menerima binatang masuk ke rumahku," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Mereka itu bagian dari kita. Mereka itu saudaramu. Bahkan mereka kerap bertanya kenapa setan yang sering menjahili mereka menghilang selama satu tahun belakangan ini," kata Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. "Terserahmu sajalah, hyung," katanya.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik, Kyu? Apa kau makan dengan teratur?" tanya Ryeowook.

DEG! Jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak.

"_Kyunnie, apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau sudah makan? Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya sekarang."_

Sebuah kalimat yang kurang lebih sama. Sebuah kalimat yang membuat sudut hati Kyuhyun serasa di tikam pisau buah yang tajam. Sebuah pertanyaan yang dia pikir hanya ditujukan padanya. Pertanyaan yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa istimewa dan mengira hubungan mereka akan bisa menjadi bahagia seperti dongeng yang dulu Kyuhyun baca saat kecil. Sebuah bentuk perhatian dari seseorang ternyata menghancurkan cinta Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun memilih beranjak dari kehidupannya dulu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Ryeowook yang sadar pertanyaannya salah langsung mengambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan memeluk bahu maknae kesayangan mereka itu.

"Mianhae, Kyu," gumam Ryeowook pelan.

Kyuhyun tersadar. Dia menatap hyungnya yang masih saja pendek itu. "Aku makan dengan baik. Jangan khawatir," jawabnya datar.

Donghae menghela nafas. Seharusnya yang datang kali ini adalah Heechul atau Shindong yang bisa berbicara tegas dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan mereka yang selalu merasa tak tega. Lihatlah. Tubuh maknae itu semakin kurus. Kulitnya jauh semakin pucat. Mereka takut kyuhyun tiba-tiba sakit parah dan kejadian bertahun lalu saat kecelakaan itu terulang lagi. mereka tak ingin Kyuhyun terbaring lemah lagi.

"Kau masih mengenang semuanya, Kyu?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya.

"Kau masih terlarut dalam rasa sakit hatimu?" tanya Yesung menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam. "Menurutmu?"

Yesung menegakkan duduknya. "Kita tidak harus menunggu Heechul atau Shindong untuk menyampaikan ini padamu," katanya membuat Donghae tersentak karena pikirannya ketahuan.

"Menyampaikan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Keadaan Sungmin," jawab Yesung.

* * *

[Flashback On

"_Hyung~" desah Kyuhyun lelah sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Menyesap wangi yang menyeruak dari tubuh yang semakin berisi itu._

"_Waeyo? Kau lelah?" tanya Sungmin._

"_Buatkan aku cake labu atau apa pun. Aku sangat lapar. Wookie sedang pergi dan tidak meninggalkan sedikit pun makanan untukku," jawab Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin tersenyum. Kelakuan maknae ini benar-benar. Mengingatkannya dengan Sungjin adiknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu disini," katanya._

"_Ah, kau memang baik sekali, hyung," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringah._

"_Tentu saja," sahut Sungmin dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

"_Saranghae, hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum._

_Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Seperti aku mencintai Sungjin," sahutnya dan berlalu._

_Kyuhyun terdiam. Senyumannya sirna seketika._

Fashback Off]

* * *

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam. Keping-keping kenangan beberapa tahun lalu itu sepertinya berusaha agar menjadi satu lagi dan menyiksa batinnya. Kenapa saat itu dia mengatakan tidak? Kenapa saat itu dia mengingkari semua perasaannya? Kenapa… kenapa saat itu dia bisa tidak menyadarinya?

"Minum obatmu dulu," terdengar suara lembut dari sisi lain tempat tidur Sungmin. Leeteuk masih disana ternyata. "Dokter bilang apa tentang kesehatannya?" tanyanya dan menyodorkan obat serta air putih pada Sungmin. Lalu beralih menatap Lee Sungjin yang berdiri menatap hyungnya yang selalu termenung itu.

"Anemia ini menggerogoti tubuhnya menjadi semakin parah. Belum lagi tekanan yang membuatnya depresi," jawab Sungjin.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kangin.

"Sejauh ini yang membuat khawatir adalah depresinya. Kami sudah mencoba memanggil terapis tapi dia bilang tidak mau," jawab Sungjin.

"Min-ah, kau harus mencoba terapi itu," bujuk Leeteuk.

Sungmin menggeleng berat. Matanya menerawang menembus jendela yang sejak tadi dia pandangi. "Hyung," panggilnya.

"Nde?" sahut Leeteuk.

"Tak bisakah kita kembali ke masa lalu sebentar saja? Hanya untuk membujuknya agar tidak pergi dan membuat Super Junior kembali seperti dulu," tanya Sungmin. Tatapannya mulai memudar dengan air mata yang mulai tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

Leetuk terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Kangin dan Sungjin, mereka hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tak kalah sedih.

"Aku tak memintanya untuk pergi selama ini," sambung Sungmin. Dan air mata itu jatuh perlahan.

"Min—"

"Sudah satu tahun aku tak melihatnya, hyung. Aku— aku tau ini salahku. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang bermanja denganku, tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang bisa ku marahi saat dia menjahili kalian. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang— hiks," Sungmin memotong perkataan Leeteuk dan tiba-tiba tertunduk. Isakan menyakitkan itu keluar lagi dari bibir pucatnya.

"Dia masih ada, Min. hanya saja saat ini dia perlu menenangkan diri. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," kata Leeteuk dan merangkul Sungmin. Mendekap namja manis itu dalam pelukannya. Leeteuk hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menangis.

Sungjin menghela nafas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menghapus cepat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sungguh, dia tak tahan melihat Sungmin seperti ini setahun belakangan.

* * *

[Flashback On

"_Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?" tanya Kyuhyun. Gurat kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya._

_Sungmin yang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat dan semburat merah di pipi hanya mengangguk lemah. Nafasnya sedikit terengah. Sejak tadi pagi suhu tubuhnya naik dan tak kunjung turun._

"_Ke rumah sakit saja ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Dia menempelkan telapak tangannya dan mengukur suhu Sungmin sekali lagi. masih sangat tinggi._

"_Tidak, biarkan aku istirahat saja. Besok akan membaik," jawab Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Jadwal Sungmin memang padat akhir-akhir ini. Show dengan Super Junior, drama musikal, menjadi DJ dan beberapa kegiatan lainnya. Semua orang sudah memperingatinya agar lebih waspada dengan keadaaan tubuhnya yang memang lemah. Tapi kita tahu Sungmin, si pekerja keras yang keras kepala. Dia merasa sanggup dan tidak mengindahkan semua kalimat penuh kekhawatiran dari orang-orang disekitarnya._

"_Sudah ku katakan banyaklah beristirahat," lirih Kyuhyun. dia tak sanggup melihat Sungmin menjadi lemah seperti ini. "Jika semakin parah kau bisa saja di rawat, Min. Kau mau tidur di rumah sakit?" tanyanya._

_Sungmin menggeleng. "Diamlah, Kyu. Kepalaku pusing, biarkan aku istirahat," gumamnya._

_Kyuhyun tercekat. Dia mengangguk dan diam. Menunggu hingga Sungmin terlelap._

Flashback Off]

* * *

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk," kata Yesung.

Ryeowook, Danghae dan Eunhyuk hanya tertunduk. Membiarkan Yesung membeberkan semuanya. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, dia tak bisa berbohong. Perasaan khawatir itu masih sama seperti dulu.

"Yang dia lakukan hanya menangis mengingatmu. Dia tidak mau di rawat di rumah sakit. Kami semua sudah membujuknya," sambung Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa sederhana yang dia duduki. "Dia masih tetap keras kepala," gumamnya.

"Pulanglah, Kyu. Sebentar saja, paling tidak bujuk dia untuk menyelesaikan pengobatannya," kata Ryeowook membujuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Jika aku pulang, membantunya menyelesaikan pengobatan, apa akan bisa membuatnya membaik? Kalian tahu sendiri, dia yang mengusirku menjauh," gumamnya.

"Ini hanya salah paham, Kyu," kata Donghae. Entahlah, dia hanya bisa mengatakan itu saat ini.

"Salah paham?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis dan menatap Donghae dingin.

"Kami tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa disini. Kau hanya perlu melihat keadaannya agar kau mengerti sendiri," kata Yesung.

"Seberapa buruk?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, menetralisir perasaannya.

"Jauh lebih buruk dari yang kau bayangkan," jawab Yesung.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tertunduk dalam. Bayangan keadaan Sungmin membuat mereka bersedih lagi. Sedang Kyuhyun, dia hanya sanggup menghela nafas berat. Jauh lebih buruk? Jujur saja Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Seburuk apa? Dia tidak punya bayangan seburuk apa keadaan namja manis yang selalu ceria dan kuat itu. Keadaan Sungmin tak pernah memburuk selama ini.

"Kami tau kau juga sakit, Kyu. Tapi saat ini Sungmin membutuhkanmu. Hanya kau yang satu tahun belakangan ini dia inginkan," kata Ryeowook masih berusaha membujuk. Bagaimana pun caranya, Kyuhyun harus bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Apa dia sudah sanggup bertemu dengan Sungmin? Apa dia sanggup menghadapi kenangan yang coba dia hindari selama ini? Apa dia sanggup melihat keadaan Sungmin jika memang semuanya seburuk itu?

"Beri aku waktu. Aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya jika aku memang harus kembali," kata Kyuhyun.

"Berapa lama? Kami tak bisa mengulur waktu lagi," desak Ryeowook.

"Aku butuh waktu," kata Kyuhyun, final.

Yesung menatap dongsaengnya satu persatu. Lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Hubungi kami jika kau memang sudah siap," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu kalian akan pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menatap jam tangannya. "Hankyung hyung akan tiba hari ini. Kami harus menjemputnya," jawabnya.

"Bahkan Hankyung hyung pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

Semua mengangguk. "Kami pergi sekarang, ne," kata Ryeowook pamit.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berdiri. Dia beranjak mengantarkan hyung-hyungnya keluar. Kunjungan kali ini lebih singkat dari biasanya.

"Kabari aku secepatnya, atau kau bisa mengabari yang lain. salah satu dari kami akan menjemputmu," kata Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hati-hati," sahutnya pelan saat semua hyungnya sudah naik ke mobil.

* * *

[Flashback On…

"_Sungmin hyung, aku ingin satu yang sama seperti yang kau beli," kata Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang berbelanja bersama._

"_Kaos ini? kau ingin yang sama persis?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat kaos yang ada di tangannya._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ahjussi, apa kaos ini punya pasangannya?" tanyanya pada ahjussi tua itu._

_Ahjusii itu tertawa. "Tidak, tapi biasanya jika ada yang menjadikannya kaos pasangan, mereka hanya mengambil ukuran yang berbeda," jawabnya ramah._

"_Kalau begitu kita ambil ukuranmu saja, Kyu. Lebih kecil dariku sepertinya," tanya Sungmin sambil memilih kaos yang sama untuk Kyuhyun._

"_Ya, aku ingin ukuran yang lebih kecil, seperti biasanya," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hangat menatap Sungmin._

_Sudah jadi hal biasa bagi mereka. Mereka bahkan punya beberapa barang yang sama seperti ini. dan Sungmin, tau persis seperti apa ukuran tubuh Kyuhyun. satu hal lain yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin begitu spesial untuknya._

… flashback Off]

* * *

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Detik jam dinidng di kamarnya terdengar jelas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tapi Sungmin masih terjaga. Dia tertunduk dalam sambil menggenggam baju berlengan panjang bergaris-garis merah itu. senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Ini salah satu baju yang dia dan Kyuhyun punya. Sekelebat bayangan Kyuhyun yang meminta model yang sama dengannya terlintas. Wajah ceria Kyuhyun, mata yang selalu menuntut dan…

"Aku rindu mendengar suaranya…" gumam Sungmin.

Perlahan tangannya mengambil ponsel di atas meja nakas. Menyentuh dan beberapa detik kemudian musik itu terdengar. Suara lembut Kyuhyun mulai terdengar. Mengalun sama indahnya dengan alunan musik.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" gumam Sungmin.

Masih teringat jelas oleh Sungmin bagaimana Kyuhyun selalu menyanyikan lagu-lagu saat menjelang tidur. Berlatih bersama untuk satu acara reality show. Sungmin bersemangat saat itu, dia ingin Kyuhyun menang. Sama seperti hal lainnya. Saat mereka masih sama sama aktif menjalani drama musikal. Saling mengunjungi pertunjukan satu sama lain waktu itu. memberi semangat dalam segala hal. Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun tampil sempurna di setiap acaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya, Kyu…" bisiknya pelan.

Dipeluknya erat sehelai baju tadi. Semakin erat dan tertunduk dalam. Sungmin benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyun.

...

Kyuhyun memandang lampu kamarnya dalam diam. dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur meskipun sudah selarut ini. sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak hyung-hyungnya datang. Dia masih belum bisa memutuskan apa dia harus pergi. Jangan tanya apakah Kyuhyun tidak khawatir, jelas dia sangat khawatir. Dia bahkan kehilangan nafsu makannya sejak mendengar kabar itu.

Sungmin masih berefek sama untuk hidupnya. Apa pun yang terjadi pada Sungmin masih menjadi prioritas utama untuknya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti bagaimana keadaan Sungmin. Dan dia tidak sanggup untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Bagaimana jika terlampau jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan? Bagaimana jika ternyata Sungmin jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang selama ini terjadi?

Kyuhyun hanya takut. Jika nanti dia menemui Sungmin, akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Rasa yang dia punya bahkan tidak pernah hilang. Sejujurnya usahanya satu tahun ini sangat sia-sia. Dia pikir menghilang selama ini akan membuat semuanya menghilang dan dia akan kembali dengan tenang. Tapi nyatanya? Lihatlah, Kyuhyun masih amat sangat mencintai Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika saat aku kembali kau malah mengusirku lagi? Apa kau akan semakin membenciku saat kau tahu bahwa…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Min…"

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya. Mendial sebuah nomer.

"Halo, Leeteuk hyung…"

* * *

[Flashback on…

_Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tengah apartement mereka sambil tersenyum sumringah. Smartphone di tangannya yang menjadi objek fokusnya. Sebuah video yang didapatnya di youtube pagi ini. potongan potongan video dari fansnya. Bukan hanya fansnya sebenarnya, tapi juga fans Sungmin. Kyuhyun pernah mendengar dan beberapa kali mendapati tentang hal ini. benner benner yang di tampilkan setiap kali mereka konser, teriakan teriakan dan artikel di internet._

"_Jadi mereka menyebutnya Joyer," kata Kyuhyun._

_Tampilan saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan bersama di airport, saat Kyuhyun diam diam mencuri pandang pada Sungmin, saat mereka saling menggenggam tangan._

_Video itu kini menapilkan saat Sungmin memeluknya erat di konser. Saat dia bersimpuh dan berteriak dengan kuat. Lalu tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluknya dan teriakan Elf semakin kuat. Kyuhyun tersentak dan tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Sungmin beberapa kali. hal itu terulang sekali lagi dan teriakan Elf menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya._

"_Ah ini saat di Bangkok kemarin," gumamnya, lalu tertawa._

_Wajah Kyuhyun tersipu malu. semuanya terlihat sangat indah._

"_Huh? Kau bercanda Hyukkie," terdengar suara Sungmin dari arah pintu. Kyuhyun menoleh._

"_Sudah pulang?" tanyanya._

"_Hai Kyu, ne, aku sudah pulang," jawab Eunhyuk sambil memberikan senyuman gusinya._

"_Aku bertanya pada Sungmin, ikan teri," sahut Kyuhyun._

"_Ck! Dasar evil!" seru Eunhyuk. "Ngomong-ngomong itu benar, hyung. Beberapa Elf sedang marak dengan hal itu sekarang," katanya pada Sungmin._

"_Itukan sudah bukan hal baru. Elf memang senang memasang-masangkan kita. Melihat kau melakukan fanservice dengan Hae akan ada EunHae, lalu kau dengan Siwon, melihat Yesung hyung dengan Wookie. Itukan sudah lama sekali," jawab Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mereka juga sedang membahas itu ternyata._

"_Tapi aku dan Hae yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang," kata Eunhyuk bangga._

"_Tentu saja, kalian sedang dalam project album bersama," sahut Kyuhyun._

_Eunhyuk tertawa senang. "Kau dan Sungmin hyung juga, Kyu. Shipper kalian sungguh banyak sekali. Hampir mengalahkan kami."_

"_Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat._

"_Kalian bersemangat sekali," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa._

"_Apa kau tidak tertarik, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Sungmin hyung bilang dia agak sedikit risih dengan berita itu," jawab Eunhyuk._

_DEG! Bongkahan batu besar tak kasat mata menerjang dada Kyuhyun._

"_Wae? Eunhyuk dan Hae malah senang. Yesung hyung saja dulu sampai membaca semua fanfictnya dan Wookie. Siwon hyung bahkan menjadi lebih sering melakukan fanservice dengan yang lainnya karena itu. semua menikmatinya," tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Aku tidak ingin wanita-wanita cantik yang ingin dekat denganmu menjadi takut karena mereka pikir kau berkencan denganku," kata Sungmin seraya melangkah mendaki Kyuhyun dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun mengelak. Wajahnya berubah masam. Dia kembali duduk diam._

'_Tapi aku senang, Min. Aku… sungguh mencintaimu. Bukan hanya sekedar fanservice ini,' batin Kyuhyun…_

_Flashback off] _

* * *

"Padahal dulu aku yang sering membuat Elf berfikiran seperti itu," gumam Sungmin. Pagi ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menemaninya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Sungmin begitu menyalahkan dirinya sejak kejadian itu.

"Dan… aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali…" gumam Sungmin lagi.

Donghae menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Sungmin. "Makan dulu sarapanmu, hyung," katanya sambil menyodorkan piring sarapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Donghae. "Hae-ah, apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan kembali? Apa dia mau menemuiku? Apa dia akan menerima permintaan maafku?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Mata Sungmin kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Sungmin hyung, percayalah pada kami. Sudah cukup waktu yang kau habiskan dalam rasa bersalahmu. Pikirkan kesehatanmu. Kita harus segera membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati semuanya. Jika kau bersedia menjalani semua prosedur pengobatan maka aku berjanji akan menyeretnya kembali," jawab Donghae serius. Baru kali ini namja tanpan itu terlihat sangat serius. Matanya menatap lurus pada manik mata Sungmin yang kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku… hiks… aku ingin dia kembali. Aku menyesal mengusirnya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya. Hiks… Kyuhyun-ah…" kata Sungmin sambil terisak kuat. "Kyuhyun! Aku ingin Kyuhyun! Donghae! Bawa aku kehadapan Kyuhyun sekarang juga! Hiks!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengguncang bahu Donghae sekeras yang dia bisa.

Eunhyuk tersentak dan berdiri memeluk Sungmin. "Sungmin hyung tenanglah!" seru Eunhyuk panik.

"Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku salah selama ini, hiks… Kyuhyun-aaah!" seru Sungmin semakin menjadi.

Donghae ikut mendekap Sungmin erat. "Tenanglah hyung, kami mohon!"

"Sungjin! Sungjin!" Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil Sungjin. "Sungmin hyung…" gumamnya iba.

Terdengar derap langkah tergesa-gesa dan kemudian wajah Sungjin yang panic terlihat di ambang pintu. "Hyung…" gumamnya.

Sungmin meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Donghae. Tangannya memukul apa saja di hadapannya termasuk wajah tampan Donghae yang saat ini sudah terlihat memerah.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar aku mencarinya sendiri, brengsek!" seru Sungmin dan BUGH!

Kepalan tangannya mendarat indah di wajah Donghae.

"Astaga!" seru Sungjin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Dengan segera Sungjin mendekap Sungmin.

"Berhenti terus seperti ini! Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah datang jika kau terus seperti ini, hyung!" seru Sungjin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Kesal dengan keadaan Sungmin yang masih belum bisa terkendali.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Berlari menuju laci meja terdekat dan mengobrak-abriknya. Sebuah alat suntik dan sebotol cairan bening kini berada di genggamannya. Dengan tangan gemetar dia kembali mengahampiri Sungmin yang semakin menangis.

"Lee Hyukjae!" seru Donghae saat melihat apa yang di genggam Eunhyuk. "Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan menggunakan itu apa pun yang terjadi dengannya!" serunya lagi.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Air matanya tumpah sudah. "Jika kau tidak ingin Sungmin hyung lebih menderita dari ini, maka biarkan aku memberikannya!"

Sungjin menatap Eunhyuk. Ya mereka sepakat tidak akan menggunakan obat penenang itu. Mereka tidak ingin membuat Sungmin terlihat seperti seseorang yang 'sakit'. Ayah dan ibunya yang memberikan itu pada Sungjin untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Mereka mumutuskan mengkonsultasikan ke dokter tanpa membawa Sungmin beberapa bulan yang lalu saat keadaan Sungmin seperti ini. Menangis dan berteriak. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee hanya tidak sanggup melihat anaknya terus seperti ini. Tapi yang lainnya bersikeras tidak akan memberikan obat itu.

"Berikan hyung, berikan saja," putus Sungjin. Di peluknya Sungmin sejenak, menenangkan hatinya. "Setelah itu kita bawa Sungmin hyung ke dokter."

"Aku tidak butuh dokter, kau dengar!" seru Sungmin.

Mereka tidak menggubris sama sekali. Eunhyuk memberikan alat dan cairan itu pada Sungjin. Dia dan Donghae mendekap Sungmin erat.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" seru Sungmin. Isakannya semakin kuat. Bayangan masa lalu menjerat ingatannya semakin dalam. Kejadian satu tahun yang lalu dan sebelum-sebelumnya berputar riang dipikirannya. Tentang Super Junior, tentang Kyuhyun, tentang dia dan tentang apa yang selama ini dia anggap kesalahannya…

* * *

_SPLASH! SPLASH!_

_Jepretan puluhan kamera menyilaukan mata mereka. Riuh suara penuh pertanyaan sedikit memekakkan telinga. Dorm yang mereka tempati tidak pernah seramai ini sejak Super Junior debut. Dan keadaan tidak pernah sepanik ini. suasana tidak pernah setegang ini sebelumnya_

"_Apa kabar yang beredar itu benar?"_

"_Tolong jelaskan tentang foto yang beredar itu, Sungmin-sshi!"_

"_Kyuhyun-sshi, tolong klarifikasi semua hal tentang berita ini!"_

"_Jadi selama ini hal itu bukan hanya sekedar kehebohan antar fans saja?"_

"_Leeteuk-sshi! Kami mohon berikan keterangan tentang berita yang beredar saat ini!"_

"_Sungmin-sshi! Sungmin-sshi! Jadi kedekatan anda dengan beberapa penyanyi wanita hanya gossip?"_

"_Apa untuk menutupi hal ini?"_

"_Kami rasa anda perlu meredam semua berita ini, Kyuhyun-sshi, Sungmin-sshi!"_

_Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang dengan bingung ke semua arah. Yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hanya puluhan kamera dan orang-orang yang bertanya padanya. Sedangkan anggota Super Junior yang lain berada dibelakangnya dengan panik. Gerakan Sungmin yang menghentikan langkahnya untuk menerobos kerumunan wartawan dan antek-anteknya membuat mereka berlari mengerubungi Sungmin. Wajah pucat namja manis itu jelas membuat mereka khawatir._

"_Berikan mereka jalan! Berikan mereka jalan!" seru petugas keamanan yang mengawal mereka sejak tadi._

"_Nanti, nanti saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian. Tidak sekarang," jawab Leeteuk selaku leader. Dia memasang senyum malaikatnya tapi terlihat jelas ada kepanikan di sana._

_Leeuk, Kangin dan Siwon mendekap Sungmin dan membimbing namja itu untuk kembali berjalan. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti di belakang. Kecuali satu…_

"_Kyuhyun-sshi! Saksi mata mengatakan anda yang melakukannya pertama kali, apa itu benar?!"_

"_Elf pasti sangat menanti jawaban anda berdua, Kyuhyun-sshi!"_

_Kyuhyun terdiam. Pagi ini semuanya menjadi sangat kacau. Dan semua pertanyaan ini membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah._

"_A… aku… aku hanya…" gumamnya pelan._

"_Donghae bawa Kyuhyun bersamamu!" seru Leeteuk._

_Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang berlari ke arahnya. Dan yang dia ingat Donghae berteriak memanggil namanya._

…

_Sungmin tertunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Sungmin tidak pernah menangis seperti ini. Leeteuk dan yang lain sama diamnya. Dorm mereka tidak pernah sesepi ini sebelumnya. Manajer hyung berdiri sambil berkecak pinggang dihadapan mereka. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam._

"_Kau! Aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikiranmu!" serunya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Manajer hyung semarah ini. "Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan sedikit pikiranmu saat itu?! Tidakkah kau paham bahwa dimana pun kalian berada aka nada banyak stalker yang mengikuti kalian?! HAH! KYUHYUN-SSHI KAU DENGAR AKU?!" seru Manajer hyung._

_Sungmin terisak kuat. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memeluknya erat._

_Manajer hyung mengambil salah satu majalah yang berserakan di hadapan mereka. majalah yang beredar pagi ini. Dengan wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terpampang di halaman depan._

"_Aku tidak pernah marah jika wajah kalian terpampang di halam depan seperti ini. tapi tidak untuk berita buruk!" serunya. "ASTAGA!" triaknya frustasi dan membanting majalah tersebut ke lantai._

_Shindong meraih salah satu majalah itu. membaca berita yang membuat dunia mereka tidak akan setenang biasanya._

_BEREDARNYA FOTO MESRA KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN SUPER JUNIOR._

…

_Beberapa minggu kemudian…_

"_Kabar yang beredar masih belum surut," kata Leeteuk pagi itu._

"_Ini sudah berjalan beberapa minggu, hyung," sahut Kangin._

"_Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa masih menjadi perbincangan. SM sudah mengklarifikasi semuanya dan mereka bilang sudah aman. Hanya saja beberapa pihak masih saja mengungkit hal yang sama," jawab Leeteuk._

"_Bagaimana dengan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook._

_Serentak mereka semua menatap pintu yang sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini tertutup rapat. Sungmin mengurung dirinya di kamar. menolak siapa saja yang ingin menemuinya. Bahkan orang tuanya dan Sungjin._

"_Nyonya Lee terlihat sangat terpukul," gumam Shindong._

"_Semuanya sangat terpukul," sahut Donghae. "Berita ini mengejutkan."_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Eunhyuk._

_Semuanya terdiam. Menatap Leeteuk yang baru saja bertemu dengan Soo Man._

_Leeteuk menghela nafas. Membuka selembar kertas yang sejak tadi di tangannya. "Kita akan vakum untuk waktu yang tidak di tentukan," jawabnya._

_Ryeowook dengan refleks memeluk Eunhyuk yang ada disampingnya. Mereka semua sudah menduga hal ini. beberapa kontrak bahkan sudah dibatalkan sejak awal. jangan kira mereka tidak kecewa, tetapi keadaan dua di antara mereka saat ini menjadi prioritas utama. Sungmin dalam keadaan tertekan begitu juga Kyuhyun. Beberapa minggu ini Kyuhyun bahkan hanya menerima bentakan dari Sungmin saat dia mencoba berbicara. Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu._

_Malam di saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sungmin bahwa dia amat sangat mencintai namja manis satu itu. Dia sungguh lupa bahwa taman adalah tempat yang sangat umum. Dan dia mencium Sungmin di dalam mobil waktu itu. sekali lagi melupakan bahwa bisa saja mereka bertemu dengan stalker._

_Dan inilah yang terjadi._

_Mereka tidak khawatir tentang Elf. Meski awalnya banyak Elf yang bertanya dengan sangat tidak sopan tentang kebenaran yang terjadi. Twitter mereka terus saja di serbu dengan cercaan, makian dan hal buruk lainnya beberapa waktu lalu. begitu juga dengan berita di internet yang menyudutkan mereka. tetapi beberapa hari terakhir, dukungan berdatangan dari lebih banyak Elf. Mereka mengatakan tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Mereka akan terus menepati janji untuk tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama menunggu Super Junior kembali._

_Janji mereka untuk terus bersama dengan Super Junior._

_Cklek. Pintu dorm terbuka._

"_Kyuhyun-ah," gumam Siwon._

_Kyuhyun menatap mereka. sebuah tas besar tersampir dibahunya. "Aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku dan berbicara dengan Sungmin hyung," katanya._

"_Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk._

"_Pergi," jawab Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang masih tertutup. "Sungmin hyung. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar," katanya pelan. tangannya menyentuh daun pintu, menyiratkan rasa rindu dan bersalah yang mendalam._

"_Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri mulai saat ini. Berita yang beredar dan keadaan Super Junior saat ini adalah salahku. Maafkan aku membuat semua hal menjadi sekacau ini. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan semuanya padamu dan aku tahu… kau tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya. Izinkan sekali ini saja aku berbicara dan dengarkan aku," kata Kyuhyun. suara putus asa itu membuat semua yang ada di dorm terdiam. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu semuanya malam itu. tentang apa yang aku rasakan dan tentang kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa jauh darimu. Tentang aku yang selalu menjadi lebih pemarah saat hyung yang lain berusaha mendekatimu. Tentang kekhawatiranku yang menurutmu berlebihan. Tentang aku yang…" Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia terunduk dan suaranya menjadi lebih bergetar. "Aku yang berusaha menunjukkan bahwa… hiks… aku mencintaimu."_

_Leeteuk dan yang lainnya saling menatap. Ryeowook bahkan sudah ikut terisak._

"_Aku akan pergi. Seperti yang kau bilang malam itu. Maafkan aku untuk semua kekacauan yang aku perbuat. Maafkan aku untuk perasaan yang tidak seharusnya aku miliki. Sungmin hyung, ku mohon maafkan aku… hiks…" isak Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku memaksakan semuanya. Maafkan aku membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya, aku berjanji. Sungmin hyung aku berjanji."_

_Kyuhyun terjatuh bersimpuh di depan pintu. Shindong dan Leeteuk berlari mengejarnya dan mendekap magnae kesayang mereka. yang lain menyusul dalam diam. ikut memeluk memberikan kekuatan satu sama lain._

"_Sungmin hyung… aku pergi…"_

"_Kau akan kemana? Kau tidak sepantasnya pergi dan meninggalkan kekacauan ini. Kau harus ada disini bersama kami!" seru Kangin terbawa emosi._

"_Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. aku berjanji. Tapi tidak disini, tidak di Seoul. Biarkan aku mengurusnya dari tempat lain," sahut Kyuhyun._

"_Brengsek! Kau mau lari, hah?! Kau kira kekacauan ini karna siapa?!" bentak Kangin sekali lagi dan mendorong Kyuhyun ke dinding._

"_Kangin!" seru Leeteuk. "Tahan dirimu! Bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin," gumamnya lelah._

_Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Sungguh di tidak bermaksud kabur dari semua masalah ini. "Aku hanya tidak ingin keadaan Sungmin hyung semakin memburuk dengan keberadaanku disini," gumamnya pelan._

"_Sungmin akan baik-baik saja. kau hanya perlu tinggal disini dan menyelesaikannya," kata Shindong._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bentakan Sungmin malam itu saat menyuruhnya untuk pergi terngiang lagi. bahkan tamparan dari Sungmin masih terasa panas dipipinya meski sudah lewat beberapa minggu._

"_Aku pergi. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan kabur dari masalah ini. jika Sungmin butuh saat untuk tenang, begitu juga aku. Dia ingin aku pergi dan aku akan pergi," kata Kyuhyun._

"_Kau akan kembali kan?" tanya Ryeowook._

_Kyuhyun hanya diam. dia menyandang lagi tasnya. "Aku pergi," pamitnya tanpa menjawab sedikit pun._

_Tidak ada yang sanggup menahan lagi. kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun hanya berbanding sedikit dengan Sungmin. Mereka juga perlu waktu untuk memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah semua kekacauan ini._

**TBC**_  
_


End file.
